Yoda's Story
by Cheese Offspring
Summary: Ok, kind of like Yoda's past life. In chapter 1- A General Day At The Temple there was formatting problems-please excuse the paragraphs. Also, i've had a complaint that the whole thing isn't written in inverted english, well, sorry, but thats very hard.
1. Introduction

Before the Films: Yoda's Story By Cheese Offspring  
  
Ok, like always, I don't own any of these characters apart from Yodett and Yodan. I don't own Star Wars and I don't own any of the places  
  
Introduction I'm short, green, very old and speak in inverted English. Who am I? I'm Jedi master Yoda; this is the story of my life, I'm writing it before I die, soon it's my time. I don't remember my real parents; they died when I was barely 1. I don't even know how they died, I just know that someone found me and I was adopted. But, to be honest -which a Jedi is - I don't really remember my adopted parents. I know nothing of either of my family histories just that my adopted father's name was Yodan and my adopted mothers name was Yodett. At the age of 3, I remember being taken away in a ship, taken to be trained to be a Jedi Knight, 'maybe even one day I would be a Jedi Master' I remember thinking to myself. This isn't, however, where the real story starts, the real story starts when I was about 12.  
  
Continued.  
  
23/02/03 


	2. A General Day In the Temple?

Again, the only characters I own in this are: Guenna, Maxxi, Jakka, Yeena, Master Pinna and Si Daan Kyo.  
  
Part 1: A General Day at the Temple Back then, I remember being taller than I am now, a bit short, but taller than some of my friends, I guess I shrunk as I got older! I had smaller ears, slightly paler green skin and looked slightly more human. I had shoulder length brown hair and gleaming white teeth.  
  
I walked along the long corridors of the Jedi Temple with my best friend, Guenna. I looked at her. I was about the same height as her, maybe taller. Her long dark, glossy hair flowed down to below her waist. Her brown eyes showed nothing of her past. She, like me, had lost her parents at a young age; they had died in a ship accident. Unlike me, she remembered every detail of it. I knew that she wasn't very happy a lot of the time, but she always managed to put on a brave face and no one but me and a few of the Jedi Masters knew anything about her past. We were on our way to the swimming pool; we had a free lesson and had no homework or training to do so we were going to have some fun. "Hey Guenna, wait up!" came a voice from down the corridor. We both turned around to see the short body and short brown hair of Maxxi running toward us. It was known throughout the temple that Maxxi fancied Guenna, then again, who didn't? The rules that love was forbidden were, back then, not as strict, in fact, everyone ignored them- even the Masters! "What have you got next?" Maxxi asked Guenna, throwing me a look. I tried to work out what it meant, was it jealousy? Anger? Hate? Pity? Or fear? I looked at Guenna and, without Maxxi seeing, she looked at me and rolled her eyes. "Free period" Guenna smiled, trying to be polite. That was one of the things I liked most about her, she could be nice and polite to people that she really didn't like. "Oh. Right, well I've got history," Maxxi replied "See you round babe," As soon as Maxxi walked off, we burst out laughing "Want you bad he does," I laughed "Babe?" Guenna couldn't control her laughter "Who does he think he is?" Soon we reached the pools, we got into our bathers and walked in. we splashed around a bit, swam a few lengths and got out. I went into the guys changing rooms and went to get my stuff off the bench where I had left it. "Ah, crap!" I shouted. My stuff was gone "What's wrong?" Guenna came in, fully dressed already "Gone is my stuff, help me find it will you please?" I asked "Let me just brush my hair, then I'll go back to your room and get a spare robe for you, ok?" "Thanks, that Maxxi-turd I think it was!" I said "Probably," Guenna laughed. Then she finished brushing her hair and left. About 10-20 minutes later, my roommate, Jakka came in and tossed my some spare clothes "Hey, little green dude! Guenna told me what happened," he laughed "But then her room buddy, Yeena called for help, so I brought you your stuff," "You I thank," I said, I was kind of embarrassed Jakka was one of the most popular guys in the temple; he had shoulder length black hair and dark eyes, he was really tall and had the perfect body. When I walked with him to lessons, everyone would glance past me to look at him carefully, and then just glance at me again, it got really annoying a lot of the time, but by now I was used to it. "You have got what next?" I asked once I was dressed and drying my hair, "Saber lesson," Jakka said simply, it was the first day of the new term and many of the classes had been split up to be put in different classes. "Me too, Master Pinna I have," I said "Oh my god, dude! Like, we're in the same class!" Jakka sounded excited "Immense!" I said "10 minutes we have got left, hurry we should," "Hey, aren't you 13 soon, like me?" Jakka asked "Yeh, next week 13 I am," I suddenly realised that it is was my birthday soon "Mine is like the day after yours, isn't it?" Jakka asked "We should be trying to impress the masters, shouldn't we?" "Who is choosing me, I know," I smirked, finally I had beat Jakka to something, "Really? Who?" he asked "Choosing me Si Daan Kyo is," I smiled at Jakka's shocked expression, Si Daan Kyo is one of the most famous, special Jedi Masters ever. "You're kidding me!" Jakka laughed "Kidding you I am not, Si Daan's Padawan I shall be" I folded my arms and nodded my head once "Whoa! Everyone's gonna, like, worship you when they know!" Jakka's face lit up, he was going to enjoy his roommate having one of the most famous Jedi for a master "Going to know, no one is, telling Guenna tonight I am, leave in two days I will, my first mission with my master, it will be! Phew, long sentence!" Jakka was the first person I had told any of this to, I was going to tell Guenna tonight, we were planning to go and use the pool again and the gym, then we were going to have a walk around the grounds and see if the plants we had planted the other day had grown.  
  
To be continued.  
  
There'll be more soon, hopefully, I just have to write it, but for now please review!! 24/02/03 


	3. Love Burns it's Casualties

Disclaimer- Nope, I don't own Yoda, Coruscant, the Jedi Temple, Dookie, Green Day, or the fact that School Dinners taste like something dogs do, I do own Guenna, Jakka, Yenna and Si Daan Kyo  
  
Part 2: Love burns its casualties  
  
The Jedi Temple, Coruscant, 7pm  
  
It was the evening, I was just changing into more casual clothes than my Jedi robes when there was a knock at the door,  
  
"Jakka!" I called "Get that, can you?"  
  
Then I remembered, Jakka wasn't here, he was out with some guys from his class, probably to exaggerate the fact that I was going to be Si Daan's Padawan. Personally, I didn't see what the big deal was, but you know, Jakka thought it was amazing. Anyway, I went to get the door, and standing there was Si Daan Kyo. He was an amphibious creature (I forget the name of the species because it was complicated) he had pale blue skin, patched with orange and webbed hands, apart from that his body looked human, he had bright blue eyes and turquoise hair coming down to his elbows.  
  
"So, I have chosen you as my Padawan, I have already told you that, but, Yoda, the day after tomorrow we are leaving on our first mission together, therefore, tomorrow you must come to visit me in the Room 374C in the 1st lesson, you maybe there until the 2nd lesson, but I will explain to your teachers if there is a problem,"  
  
"Yes, master," I said  
  
"Please, feel free to call me Si Daan, that is what all my friends call me," he replied with a warm smile "I'll see you tomorrow then, Padawan Yoda, you may bring a friend if you wish," and he left. Now it was more than just official! And I was actually allowed to call him Si Daan, rather than master!  
  
Later that evening, I walked out of my room, ready to meet Guenna, I was wearing a black hooded top and baggy jeans - we were only allowed to wear such clothes on special occasions or if we went out to the shops on a non-mission, I had sought out special permission . I walked down to her room, which was just down the corridor from mine and Jakka's. I knocked at her door, and Yenna answered,  
  
"Oh, it's you," she said, I knew she didn't like me, it was probably because she was jealous of my friendship with Jakka and Guenna,  
  
"Me it is, polite you are, Guenna, is she in?" I asked, and Yenna frowned at me  
  
"Get her for you now I will," she made a cheap imitation of me "Guenna, your friend's here!"  
  
"Okay, give me a second!" Guenna called  
  
"Hurry, you must not, wait I can," I called round the door,  
  
"Don't worry, nearly done," She called back  
  
About two minutes later, she came out; she wore a black top saying 'Dookie' in green across it, Dookie was one of her favourite albums by Green Day, and she had told me before that she would only wear this top on special occasions, therefore I knew she'd tried . She wore no makeup, seeing as she didn't believe in it, but her hair was let down and fell over her shoulders neatly. On her back, she had a bag, probably containing swim costume and towel and such.  
  
"Hey," she said  
  
"Hi, great you look," I replied  
  
"Thanks, you too," she smiled  
  
"In this?"  
  
"In that, it looks cool,"  
  
"Really? Thanks,"  
  
"Urm, where d'ya wanna go first?"  
  
"Mind do I not, up to you it is,"  
  
"Well, I suppose we could go swimming first, except I wasn't really up for that, to tell you the truth,"  
  
"Go swimming in free lesson we did, be bothered to go now, I cannot, go I will if you want to though, up to you, this decision is"  
  
"Ok, let's not go, let's just go walk outside,"  
  
"Good that would be,"  
  
We started to walk toward the entrance that would lead us to the gardens  
  
"Have something to tell you I do," I broke the two minutes silence  
  
"Ok, go on, you can tell me," Guenna replied, still walking  
  
"Going to be around much longer, I am not,"  
  
We reached the elevators and got in one, I pressed the down button  
  
"What? What do you mean?"  
  
"Chosen as a Padawan, I have been,"  
  
"Really? Yoda that's great,"  
  
"My last two nights these are,"  
  
"Oh, well, cool, who's choosing you?"  
  
The elevator stopped and we got out, and carried on walking  
  
"Um, kill me you will when I tell you,"  
  
"Come on, don't keep a girl waiting,"  
  
"Looking at Si Daan Kyo's padawan you are,"  
  
"WOAH!!! Si Daan Kyo? THE Si Daan Kyo?"  
  
"Know only one Si Daan Kyo do I,"  
  
"How many other people know?"  
  
"Jaaka and you,"  
  
"In other words, the whole school,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, if Jakka knows, by tomorrow the whole school will know,"  
  
"Oh, yeah, forgot I did, apparently be worshipped I will,"  
  
"You probably will,"  
  
"Come with me tomorrow you must, meeting Si Daan Kyo for a meeting I am, bring friend with me I can,"  
  
"Ok, I'll come, what about Jakka?"  
  
"Bring him too I will, specify one friend, Si Daan did not,"  
  
"Cool,"  
  
We spent an hour or so walking around the gardens, and then we went inside to the canteen and ate gross canteen food. I walked Guenna back to her room,  
  
"Good night Padawan Yoda," she hugged me.  
  
"Good night Guenna,"  
  
I started to walk off  
  
"Yoda!" She called, I tuned round to face her again, and there was an unreadable expression on her face "I-uh-I think I, urm, never mind, see you tomorrow,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
I walked back to my room and pushed open the door, Jakka sat on the bed and was talking to some girl who was sitting on my bed, she had shoulder length black hair and was quite tall.  
  
"Hey," Jakka said as I walked into the room  
  
"I'll leave now," the girl said, smiling at me. She stood up and left  
  
"That was who?" I asked, when she had gone  
  
"Some girl," Jakka smiled  
  
"NO!!! Never thought she was a girl, did I," I said sarcastically,  
  
"Hmm, well, I'd best get to sleep, we'll talk in the morning,"  
  
"Good idea, that is for once,"  
  
I pulled off my clothes and pulled on my Jedi Night-Robes. I lay on my bed, staring at the ceiling and soon fell asleep.  
AUTHOR: Mmm, I can tell what you're thinking, 'who could ever write anything so crap?' well, you're answer is ME!!!! There'll be more soon for the few (if any) of you who do like it, but for now, please R+R. 


End file.
